There are hundreds of devices used for sexual masturbation, stimulation and therapeutic purposes. Many of these devices are relatively large and cumbersome as well as having a remote chance of discretionary use. Many of these devices are contraptions that are complicated and unsafe to use and can include electro-mechanical components that make noises like a cement mixer or blender, thus being distracting to the user or others in the same vicinity. Aside from being very noisy, electro-mechanical machines are not comfortable to operate since they must be adjusted to accommodate a user rather than the machine adjusting automatically adjusting and accommodating a user. Many of these devices have a jab like thrust that could be quite painful if a user changes the position of device entry. In fact if the machine doesn't sense pain or change in a mood or emotion of the user, most devices have a speed control and or a thrust control that can be regulated during use to achieve suitable stimulation, which can be very distracting, especially during a climax or other desired event. Most electro-mechanical sexual devices also do not consider the noise generated by their sexual device.
The sound of electric motors, use of slapping accessories and abrupt stopping capability make these devices very detectable and conspicuous. Electrical controls that have no sensing devices for pain or discomfort have a need to be controlled during stimulation, thus detracting from stimulation. Many of these devices need electricity so they cannot be used anywhere and could come unplugged at an unwanted moment and are not engineered for silent running and may need a partner that may not be available at a time of desired usage.
The present invention generally relates to a sexual device. More specifically, the invention is a foldable sexual device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a foldable sexual device that is relatively quieter than a traditional sexual device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a foldable sexual device that can be relatively easily folded-up to be easily and discreetly stored.
It is an object of the invention to provide a foldable sexual device that does not require a partner and can be relatively easily adjustable to accommodate pain or change in a mood or emotion of the user and to adjust the depth of penetration to control pain.
What is really needed is a foldable sexual device that is relatively quieter than a traditional sexual device that can be relatively easily folded-up to be easily and discreetly stored that does not require a partner and can be relatively easily adjustable to accommodate pain or change in a mood or emotion of the user.